Shower of Love
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: Part of my Morning with the Gold's verse. Belle forces Rumple to go to their baby shower.


Melissabosquez on tumblr prompted me months ago for a Rumbelle baby shower fic, and I finally finished it! This is sent in my Morning with the Gold's verse. I'm still taking prompts for that verse, but I probably wont get to writing any of those until after the new year. Next on my list is my RSS prompt :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"A baby shower?"<p>

"Rumplestiltskin looked up from the tea he was making for himself and Belle to where she sat at the table flicking through one of the many 'what to expect when you're expecting" books she bought the day after they found out she was pregnant. That had been six months ago and Rumple knew that she had read through all the books with in the first week. "It's an event in this land women have when they are pregnant where their friends come together to celebrate the upcoming birth."

Rumple brought over their tea, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he set down her cup. "I know what a baby shower is Sweetheart. What I don't know is why we are talking about it."

"Well Ruby and Ariel were talking about throwing me one and I was wondering what you thought about it."

"I think it's unnecessary. Baby showers are just an excuse to beg for gifts. Parents who can't afford to provide for their children so instead they have to rely on the handouts of others have baby showers. But I am more than capable enough to buy, or conjure-"

"We agreed no magic around the baby!"

"Yes dear, but even without magic I can give you and our child anything you two could ever need or simply want. So yes I do believe a baby shower would be quite unnecessary."

Belle simply hmm'ed in response and returned her attention to book so Rumple assumed that the conversation was over. It wasn't until later that night when they were in bed, Belle laying with her head in his lap. That the subject was broughtup again. "I want a baby shower Rumple."

Rumple's hand stilled, no longer running through Belle's hair. Looking down at Belle he was met with trepidation and a hint of determination in her stare. "I thought we agreed you didn't need one?"

"No Rum, **you** stated I didn't need one, and while that may be true I still want one."

"But why Sweetheart? I can give you the world! You don't need to rely on others to take care of our child."

Belle sat up, batting away his hands when he tried to help her, and took his face in her soft little hands. She brushed his hair back from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to the furrow of his brow smoothing it away. "Rumple it's not a matter of being able to take care of our baby. I know you would move the sun and stars for them if they wanted! You are a great father and I know you can take care of us. Don't ever doubt that!"

Then why do you insist on having a baby shower?"

"Rumple when someone goes to a baby shower it means they're invested in the future and well-being of the child. You care about them. You love them. If something was to happen to us-"

"Nothing will happen to us."

"If something were to happen to us, I want to know that our child will be loved and taken care of. I don't want our baby to be alone if we aren't here.

Thoughts of Bae assaulted him After he had taken on his curse Bae hadn't had anyone else who cared for him, and when he fell through to this land he had been completely alone. For so many years, more than Rumple wanted to think of, his son had thought no one cared for him, he had thought no one loved him. His son had suffered because Rumple had failed him. He wouldn't make that mistake a second time. He could not fail this child! He would not fail this child! They would always know they're loved, even if Rumple wasn't there to tell them.

"Alright have your baby shower."

Rumplestiltskin hated losing, even to his wife but the kiss Belle bestowed upon him in her happiness made the fact he had conceded a bit easier to accept. If Belle was happy than that was enough for him.

"We are going to have so much fun with this!"

Rumple froze and pulled back from the hug Belle was giving him, this time it was him who was looking at her with dread on his face. "We?"

"Yes 'we' Rum! You have to be there too. All our friends will be there!"

"Your friends Belle. I'm sorry Darling but The Dark One doesn't do baby showers."

"Rumple you're the father, you've got to come!"

"I'm sorry Belle but you're not going to win this one. There is no way I'm going to a baby shower. Not going to happen. That's final."

* * *

><p>"Belle and I would like to thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to us that you care about our family."<p>

Rumplestiltskin wasn't exactly sure how his wife had convinced him to come to the bloody baby shower but he was positive magic had to have been involved. Possibly Regina had cursed him. That would make sense. She'd get a kick out of seeing him here dealing with the rabble. That had to be it because there was no way he had willingly agreed to being surrounded by the women of Storybrooke and their families. He had previously been under the assumption that only women came to these silly events but apparently some of the men of the town had decided they should come when word got out that The Dark One was being forced to endure the silly games and general fluffiness that baby showers entailed.

Rumple would have been fine with Charming and Henry, they were in fact family, he could have even dealt with the dwarf and Hopper coming along. He couldn't understand however why the Hatter, Frankenstein and the annoying dwarf felt the need to come, but if Belle was fine with them there then he would deal with them. He had drawn the line though when Hook had tried to invite himself in. The mangy pirate had quickly been shown the door courtesy of his magic after he had come into Granny's, where Belle had insisted they have the shower, with the warning that Rumple would happily take his other hand if he tried coming back.

With the exception of the abundance of guests Rumple had to admit that the party wasn't as bad as he had expected. Ariel had kept the decorations minimal, no loud banners or cheesy table toppers that would later be trashed and forgotten. No, instead there were simple tablecloths, plates, cups and silverware done in soft shades of gold, teal and brown. The same colors that he and Belle had chosen for the baby's nursery. The only things that stood out in the room was large cake Granny had made and the table set off to the side laden down with gifts of all shapes and sizes. He was actually surprised by the number of gifts but then again his Belle was a popular woman, and it looked like their child would be quite popular too. Overall the party was actually pretty nice.

"Okay! Time for the next game!"

Except for the damn games. Miss Lucas kept insisting that they play asinine games with silly baby themes. Earlier she had passed around jars of baby food and had everyone try them and guess they type. No one was surprised when Snow had won that game. Now Ruby and Ariel were going around with a ball of yarn and having people cut off pieces at whatever length they desired. Once everyone had a piece of string she explained a game. "Does everyone have a string? Okay good! Belle is going to go around to each of you and whoever has the string that is the closest to the size of the baby bump wins!"

Rumplestiltskin was not a fan of this plan. He had no desire to have everyone's hands on Belle, touching and rubbing the place where their child grew, but a look at Belle had him biting his tongue. Her face was alight with amusement and if she was happy then he would go along with it. So he let Belle pull him along to each guest, trying not to scowl as each guest wrapped their string around Belle's waist. Most people's strings were much to small but others were close to double the size.

When they got to Whale and he slipped his string around Belle's waist Rumple drew the line. He could have dealt with it, until the doctor started touching her unnecessarily too much and commenting on just how well she was developing and how nothing was more attractive than a woman full with child. Rumple could feel Belle's discomfort by how she stiffened in his arms and that was enough reason for him to pull her away to the next person while snarling over his shoulder at Whale. "Keep your hands off my wife if you wish to keep them."

In the end it was Henry who came the closest, his string only overlapping about half an inch, winning himself a gift card. Rumple had to concede that he was glad it was his grandson and not Whale or one of the many other guest who won when Henry came to claim his prize and hugged his grandmother.

After a few more games that Ruby and Belle insisted that they play it was time for the 'main event', the gifts. He and Belle sat at the bar close to the gifts, Miss Lucas was in charge of handing them to them while the littler mermaid wrote down each gift and who brought it.

He and Belle hadn't registered anywhere, there being no place in Storybrooke to register at, so most of the gifts were generic things such as swaddling blankets, diapers, bottles, outfits with sayings like "mommy's little cutie" or "my dad is cooler than your dad," and even a few books. There were a few gifts however that managed to surprise him.

Emma and the Charming's gave practical but nice gifts, a video baby monitor, and a bouncer that was supposed to mimic a parent's movement. Granny had knitted a soft cream-colored blanket, and a matching hat. She even offered to add on the baby's name after they were born. Even he had to thank her for that, though he did refrain from hugging her like Belle did. The younger Ms Lucas graced them with a couple of strap on baby carriers and the twinkle in her, and many other attendee's, eyes said they were looking forward to seeing him wear it over one of his suits. The mermaid girl's gifts contained a baby bath shaped like a flower and a gift certificate for a spa day for Belle, something Rumple admitted that he wouldn't have though of something like that. The angry dwarf and Marco carried in a gorgeous mahogany crib with gold detailing that two had made together. It even had a matching mobile with moons and stars. The sight of it had everyone "ooh'ing" and "awwing" and, after a jab to the ribs from Belle, Rumple thanked them for a wonderful gift.

Regina naturally tried to top everyone with a sterling silver dishware set containing a small plate, bowl and sippy cup. They were quite lovely but purely decoration. An amused look was shared between Belle and him before he replied. "Thank you Regina. It's a really...thoughtful gift." Regina preened and smirked and when he glanced at Belle he found her trying to stifle her laughter under a the guise of a cough.

Despite all the nice, and lavish, gifts they had received it was Henry's that truly stole the show. His gift was the last to be unwrapped, whether by accident or planning on Ruby's behalf he wasn't sure, but was very grateful for. Ruby handed them the square package, wrapped messily in generic blue paper, obviously thrown together by the fifteen year old himself. Belle let him open the gift, insisting that he take part, so he slid a finger under the loose paper and let it fall apart. Inside was a white book with "My Family" printed on it in loopy black writing on it. "Well thank you Henry. This is quite kind of you."

Henry cast a conspiratorial glance around the diner before encouraging him to open it further. "Look inside it Grandpa!" Henry was practically bouncing with excitement so Rumple figured he should probably put the poor boy out of his misery.

When he opened up the book the first page showed nothing special, just a black space to fill the baby's name in after they were born. However when he looked up at Henry the boy encouraged him to keep going so he did. Flicking through the pages showed lots of pictures of Belle and himself at different times during the last few years. More pages showed pictures of Henry and Emma, a couple of pictures of the Charming's, and even the group picture that they had taken during the previous Christmas when Henry and Belle had insisted the whole extended family get together for the holiday. All together it was a very lovely gift, but he still didn't understand while Henry was so excited over it. That was until he flipped to one of the last few pages and found Bae's face staring up at him.

Rumple froze before looking up first at Henry who was beaming at him and then to Belle who looked as surprised as him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His own eyes stung with tears but he couldn't help it the last few pages of the book were filled with pictures of his son. The pictures showed Bae ranging from when he was a young man right up until before they had left for Neverland. There was even one of Bae as a teenager surrounded by a girl and two other young boys. With a start Rumple realized that it was from Bae's time with the Darlings.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?"

Henry's voice startled him and Rumple realized that a few tears had slipped down his cheeks, landing next to a picture of Bae and Henry sword fighting. Blinking back more tears he met Henry's eyes, so like Bae's when he was a boy. "How did you? I mean where did you get these from?"

Henry sidled and nodded to the people in the diner. "I asked everyone in town for pictures and everyone pitched in! Mom found some from when she and Dad were young. Tink got in contact with Wendy and John and they sent us the one with him as a kid. We even found some of Dad's old buddies from when he lived in New York and they pitched in too."

"But why?"

Henry shrugged, his smile turning a bit sad. "I just thought the baby would like to know what their big brother looked like."

There was a beat of silence where everyone waited on bated breath for him to react. Reaching out Rumple pulled Henry in to a hug, which after a moment the boy returned. "Aye. I think that's a great idea." The diner broke into cheers but Rumple didn't care. Belle wrapped her arms around the two of them and at that moment Rumple had everything he wanted. His wife, a baby on the way, his grandson and even his son. Everyone he loved was with him.

Rumplestiltskin didn't know how his wife had talked him into coming to the baby shower but he was extremely glad she had.

* * *

><p>That's all for this one! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you though.<p> 


End file.
